Abre tus ojos (Open your eyes)
by SweetMaze
Summary: Simplemente el mundo no se detiene por que una persona desaparece de él & fue eso de lo que yo me dí cuenta.. al llegar a este mundo tan poco casual. Me pregunto qué querrán de mí.. {Les invito a entrar, espero que les guste :)


**Hey, what's up guys!, comienzo a dar mis primeros pasitos aquí, llena de energía a la espera de sus bellos review's c: **

**Emmm, no sé que decir, me siento algo nerviosa, por el inicio de éste fanfic de Hora de Aventura con Fionna & Cake :'), & como soy tan fome u aburrida para esto, tan sólo aclaro que los personajes no son míos, lamentablemente :c  
¡Que comience la función!  
**

* * *

{_Una sonrisa puede mover corazones, pero, ¿Si mueve el corazón equivocado?_}

En el día mi rutina era básica, Secundaria &, casa.

No hablaba con nadie, & ni siquiera lo deseaba así, pues en mí alrededor la gente te muestra una sonrisa de mentiras, con el propósito de no quedar mal con nadie.

Era algo que conocía desde niña, pero nunca volví a recaer en eso, no soy masoquista como los demás, pues no me importaba que la gente me tratara de una anti-social.

.. ¿O qué esperaban?, ¿Qué estuviese al alero de millares de gente mentirosa e hipócrita?, esa no es mi meta...

En mis planes estaba estudiar Diseño, algo simple, con algo que se puede vivir sin pena ni gloria., algo que a los 18 años no es normal de pensar de ese modo, pero el que haya vivido sola por unos buenos años hacen que al final pienses de un modo simple, realista.

Mi departamento fue el legado de mis padres, quienes desaparecieron un día en su segunda luna de miel, desde ahí nada supe de ellos & se me obligó a estar con mi abuela, desgraciadamente ella era una bruja & con aquellas palabras ante el juez & la muestra de una cantidad innumerables de golpes, me dieron la independización, viviendo el aquel lugar que me otorgaron como mío.

Algo simple de mi vida, pues no soy buena en eso, en hablar de mí.

Creo que ahora hago el esfuerzo de hacer algo…

& vivía allí con mi gato…en realidad era una gatita muy linda, creo que hasta ahora es al único ser vivo a la que le he entregado todo mi cariño, aquello que quedó guardado por todo estos años.

Vivíamos juntas como hermanas, creo que había un lazo entre ambas, a pesar de eso fuese extremadamente extraño, era cierto. Cada vez que llegaba, siempre me recibía de la mejor manera, era muy dulce & nunca hacía algo que me enfureciese…

Era dulce, como un pastel, ¿De qué sabor?, qué importa. Su dulzura no tenía fin.

Por esa razón la llamé Cake, & ese nombre esa más emocionante de decir al momento de llegar a lo que era mi hogar & decir "Cake, ¡He llegado!" & que ésta con un aire hermoso en su pelaje saludarme con ronroneos.

Un día de domingo iba con Cake caminando por una plaza cercana & veía a la cantidad de niños que allí estaban jugando, con detención, & mientras eso sucedía alguien chocó conmigo, aunque claro, el hecho fue intencional para oír una voz, casi distorsionada.

"Ten miedo… tu vida no es tan común como crees…"

Al ver quien era, luego de voltearme, me encontré con… nadie.

Busqué por todos lados & creí que todo había sido mi imaginación, quizás…

Sin embargo Cake estaba tensa, estaba furiosa & si no es porque le tranquilizo de seguro que me rasguña & se va de mi lado, cosa que no deseo…

No dejé que eso nos arruinara al tarde en lo más mínimo & seguimos, ambas, viendo lo hermoso que estaba el día, nos relajamos al final & olvidamos rápidamente lo que sucedió. Llegada la noche, serví la cena de Cake & la mía, mientras estudiaba para el examen que en la mañana debía dar para la admisión a la Universidad. Fue una noche más tranquila que ninguna, & pensaba que era por el hecho de que no había encendido el televisor.

Al dormir, ambas en su lugar, & sin darnos cuenta las horas pasaron hasta que…

—Fionna, Oh dios, tu sueño es horrible, ¡Fi, despierta por Glob!. — Lentamente oía una voz de una mujer, quizás un poco mayor que yo & si quisiera darle una interpretación a ello, sin duda era mucho más madura que yo.

—Ah, ¿Qué..?. —Desperté & vi con dificultad a una mujer de ojos negros, junto a sus cabellos castaño claro, quien me zarandeaba sin cesar, hasta que vio mi reacción.

—Oh, niña, al fin has despertado, no hay tiempo, hay que irnos. —Dijo ella mientras con su fuerza, que era increíble como para hacerme sentar & mantenerme así con seguridad.

— ¿Ah…?.—Decía aún adormecida, no entendía nada & detrás de esta mujer, había una luz cegadora, & por ello me era difícil ver.

—No, imposible, pues, si es así, ¡Vamos! —dijo, & con un rostro fastidiado me tomó de la cintura, me sacó de la cama, tomándome entre sus brazos & así corrió hacia la luz...

Desperté en medio de la luz & solté un grito casi agudo, ciertamente con miedo.

Al abrir los ojos, me vi entre prados verdes & hermosos, valles increíbles & seres los cuales nunca, pero nunca creí ver.

—Esto es AAA… Bienvenida, Fionna.

* * *

**Emm... claramente es algo cortísimo, pero espero que les haya agradado, aunque sea un poco xd**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, & si así se dan, me dicen si sigo, o si mejor me mando a cambiar! xDDDDDD**

**Mil abrazos, Mil besos para ustedes, que hacen todo esto posible 3**

_Atte: Mily_


End file.
